The present invention generally relates to a module carrier designed to receive two modules including a male terminal and a female terminal.
The technical segment for the present invention is that of the small auxiliary elements for the electrical and electronic wiring and connections in the automotive industry. In modern vehicles it is difficult to set and order the many electric wires and to join and connect them as needed at certain points of an automobile. Additionally, mass production requires the speediest and most efficient way of making such connections with secured connections to avoid failures.
There exists in the market and therefore can be considered the state of the art, a plurality of module carriers that can lodge inside them modules including in themselves the corresponding male and female terminals, having to this goal a series of guiding and retaining elements.
The object of the module carriers is, as is well known, that of giving access to the corresponding modules which, because of their geometric characteristics, must be included in the module carrier in a determined direction and orientation. It is of paramount importance that the interior design of the carrier must allow the introduction of the modules in a quick, reliable way and with no error whatsoever. Further, a carrier must include in its interior a series of male and female terminals, by which the task of inserting the modules into the module carrier must be as direct, quick and with the lightest use of strength possible, since connection and installation operations are fully manual.
The module carrier of this invention has a generally rectangular body and a mouth for the introduction of the corresponding modules of the lateral insertion type. The introduction of the modules is easier because of an inclined plane provided in the mouth, which allows the reduction of the module insertion force inside the module carrier, all of which being assisted because of an interior arrangement of small walls allowing the separation between the two modules that can be included inside the module carrier.
In two of the lateral walls of the module carrier and in its upper portion are arranged corresponding windows, including an inverted inclined plane, the function of which is that of improving the clicking into place and increasing the retention of the modules included in the interior of the module carrier. The modules preferably include protuberances or jutting points for fitting into the windows.
In at least one of the lateral walls of the module carrier is provided a single external attachment catch ensuring the total clicking into place of the carrier. The external catch is fully protected by a pair of wings and a protecting base, which avoid what otherwise can be wire entanglements and a later break of the catch if and when wires become entangled with the catch provided in the lateral wall.
Other details and characteristics of the present invention will be manifest through the reading of the following description, in which reference is made to the figures attached to this description where the above details are depicted in a rather schematic way. These details are given as an example, referring to a case of a possible practical embodiment, but the invention is not limited to the details outlined. Therefore, this description must be considered from an illustrative point of view and with no limitations whatsoever.